


I am the Original

by tigragrece



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Paul Dierden/Sarah Manning
Kudos: 1





	I am the Original

POV Sarah

Après la discussion avec Paul, avec le flingue, je me suis un peu battue contre lui et je l'ai alors attaché a une chaise en serrant bien les liens pour pas qu'il se défasse. On a alors essayé d'avoir une discussion pacifique.

"Tu m'as dit que Beth ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants ?"

"Oui" me dit-il

C'est alors que j'ai pensé a ce qu'Allison m'a dit au propos qu'elle avait adopté les siens. Donc j'ai pensé que j'étais peut-être l'original. Il était tombé amoureux d'une copie même si peut être leur amour n'était pas très fort mais il devait avoir un peu de sentiments pour elle, je pense que je suis l'originale. Donc il peut-être de mon coté, le faire changé d'avis et peut être voir ses vrais sentiments peut être par rapport a moi.. C'est une bonne chose, car je l'aime bien. J'ai alors appelé Cosima pour lui parlé de cela. Elle a dit que cela peut être une avancée pour en savoir plus pour cela, de savoir que je suis peut-être l'originale. En coupant le téléphone je pensais à Paul et donc j'allais lui parler.

"Je suis peut-etre l'original de Beth, Beth est peut-etre une copie de moi, tu as ete un peu amoureux d'un clone de moi"

"Et donc ?"

"Donc tu as pu tester qui était mieux entre l'original et la copie ?"

C'est alors que je l'ai embrassé un peu fougueusement, il ne pouvait pas bougé car je l'avais attaché.

"Alors ? Qui as-tu préféré ? Veux-tu faire partie de mon équipe à nous aider et as peut -être quand tout cela soit finis qu'on parte loin et que l'on continue à avoir une famille ? Ou alors on va être ennemis et ce ne sera plus pareil. Je te laisse réfléchir"

C'est à un moment que j'ai décidé d'aller dans la chambre, patienter un peu puis parler avec Fe au téléphone puis Allison & Cosima. Quand je suis revenue dans la pièce, j'avais décidé de la joué séductive avec une tenue un peu sexy.

"Alors ?"

"Si on est ensemble je voudrais apprendre à mieux te connaître ainsi que ta fille vu que je serais son père..."

"Tu apprendras tout petit à mon sujet. Ma fille est la personne la plus importante pour moi s'il lui arrive quelque chose. La guerre est déclenchée"

"J'essayerais de vous protéger, je sais me défendre et vous défendre"

"Je sais me défendre aussi"

"Ta fille s'appelle comment ?"

"Kira. Tu es d'accord pour être avec nous ?"

"Oui."

"Toutes ses histoires de surveillance, je veux que cela s'arrête. On parlera de tout vu qu'on est dans le même bateau. Et pour ton boulot. Peut être qu'il est temps que tu l'arrêtes"

Je l'ai détaché et c'est alors que je le pousse jusque dans le lit où je lui dis en l'embrassant "Je constate que peut être tu as aimé notre première fois ensemble sur la table"

"Oui, c'était totalement différent que des fois je pouvais avoir avec Beth"

"Pour sceller notre accord et pour autre chose. Laisse moi m'occupé de toi"

Avec un grand sourire, et des idées un peu diaboliques. Je lui ai fais l'amour comme la première fois. Je crois qu'a certains moments, j'ai été un peu dure et j'ai du laissé quelques suçons. J'ai remarqué que lui aussi a voulu montrer de la dominance mais la a ce jeu, j'ai été un peu plus forte aujourd'hui.

Et depuis ce jour-là. On fait équipe...

END


End file.
